oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hachiman Hikigaya/Relationships
Hachiman is a loner with no close friends and is a social outcast. The only person he is close with is his younger sister Komachi. Throughout the series he learns to be more social and develops good relationships with classmates and peers. Family Parents Hachiman has an annoyed but loving view of his parents. He thinks their relationship is good, but is bitter because he believes Komachi gets treated much better than he does as she is the "favourite" child. Both of Hachiman's parents are unnamed and are corporate workers. They are always either late working or outside running errands. Hachiman considers them corporate slaves and wishes to avoid that lifestyle. Hachiman is still upset at his parents, as they rarely visited him while he was at the hospital after the car accident he was in. It was mentioned they only visited on Thursdays. Hachiman felt embarrassed to go on a family vacations after middle school. His parents accepted his decision easily and went without him. This annoyed Hachiman, because he hoped they would try and talk him into going. It was mentioned that they never celebrated Hachiman's birthday, but they went out shopping during Komachi's birthday. Father Mr. Hikigaya is over protective of Komachi and seemingly cares less for Hachiman. He claimed that he will ''kill ''any boy who attempts to be close to her, even Hachiman. They participated in father-son recreational activities such as playing table tennis when Hachiman was younger. He bought a gaming console for Hachiman, but bought the wrong one due to an unfamiliarity with video games. According to Hachiman, his father would give him useless advice whenever they talked. They share a love of books as all the books in the house belong to them. They also share an over-protectiveness of Komachi. Mother Hachiman says his mother is more lenient and kinder to him than his father. His mother is very caring, she often cleans his room and asks him how his day went. He considers her to be like Komachi.Volume 11 She cares for him by cleaning his room without him even asking, putting a blanket over him while he's sleeping, and warning him not to be involved in another accident. She even organized and stacked his porn magazines when cleaning without mentioning anything. She occasionally gives him money for going out. Hachiman is sometimes irritated with his mother and believes she doesn't like him as much as Komachi. He is angry that she somehow misspelled his name on a birthday cake once, she also sometimes gives money just to Komachi when the two of them go out together (it should be noted Hachimans name can be spelled differently and the bakery was likely at fault. Also Komachi may have been handed money for the both of them and Hachimans preconceptions made him think he was being thought less of). Grandparents Komachi says their grandparents are sweet and like to spoil their grand-kids. Hachiman explains that they tend to be sweeter with their younger grandchild (Komachi).Volume 7.5 - OVA 1 Komachi Hikigaya Growing up together resulted in them gaining a close sibling relationship despite being polar opposites in terms of personalities. Because their parents are mostly never home, Hachiman and Komachi spend much of their time taking care of each-other at home making them even closer. Hachiman cares for his little sister a lot. Some people, even Komachi, jokingly viewing him as a siscon because of it. He is very protective of his sister as he disapproves of her friendship with boys, namely Taishi Kawasaki. When Komachi was in elementary school, Hachiman did all the household chores which are now mostly done by Komachi. Komachi is initially the only person Hachiman was willing to talk to about his personal problems with. The two of them have a running gag where they express their love for each other on a "point system" where the more lovable the phrase or action, the more points they get. His rotten personality is something Komachi learned to deal with, though she has her limits and can be truly bothered when Hachiman acts slightly more indifferent to her than usual. She can hold a grudge about it for days, she also forgives him easily with just an apology on his part. While Hachiman doesn't want his sister near boys, Komachi often meddles in his life by trying to set him up with various girls in the series. Sobu High School Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka is his teacher, adviser, and counselor. They have a very relaxed and personal relationship. She frequently scolds and physically disciplines Hachiman to make him get his act together. Hachiman often instigates her actions by making comments about her age, behaviour, or hobbies. Despite that, she genuinely cares about his well-being, enough to force him to join the Service Club, and to give him her phone number. Shizuka often keeps track of him, either in person or through Komachi. They have met each-other outside of school on several occasions, including for a ramen date. She also hints that she knows about his accident, but to what extent and whether she knows of other members' involvement is questionable. Shizuka understands Hachiman's actions during the incident with Sagami, but instead of scolding him, she gently reproached Hachiman by stating that helping others is not another reason for him to hurt himself, because there are others whose hearts will break just watching his self-sacrifices. She says even though the results of his actions ended well, she won't commend him for it.Volume 6 - Episode 12 Hachiman feels that if he was born 10 years earlier and met Shizuka, he probably would have fallen madly in love with her.Volume 9 - Season 2 Episode 8 Service Club After having been forced by his homeroom teacher to join the club, Hachiman has been made to interact with its other members. Hachiman was initially cautious of building a relationship with the other members but eventually loosened up. Over the year Hachiman has completed many student requests with the club and has gotten to know Yui and Yukino better. Hachiman learned the other members were connected to his past car accident and withheld this information from him. He became mistrustful when he found out and slowly distanced himself from the other members. He soon forgave them as he realized they were each trying to talk to him about it in their own way. Yukino Yukinoshita Hachiman first met Yukino during his initial visit to the Service Club. Even before meeting her personally, he knew of her as the top student in his grade. Hachiman also considers her to be the prettiest girl in school.Volume 1 Chapter 1 Hachiman first believed her to be stuck up, haughty, cold, and brutally honest. Regardless, they are shown to possess similarities as they were both social outcasts who were ostracized by their peers. Hachiman tried to use this as a way to befriend her but was immediately turned down. They develop a banter based relationship with them casting insults at each other. Yukino is fond of calling him a variety of nicknames by intentionally mispronouncing his name in an insulting way (Hikigerma, and Hikikomori-kun). She also pretends to forget his name sometimes. In return, Hachiman calls Yukino the Ice-cold Beauty and Demon Superwoman for her personality and skill. Or Yukipedia due to her wide range of knowledge. Yui once referred to the banter between Yukino and Hachiman as "in-jokes", which she finds difficult to join in. After spending more time with each other, Yukino reveals more of her feminine side around Hachiman whenever they are alone. They have gone shopping or met each other for different reasons several times. Offering him snacks and drinks, and sometimes giving him gifts. Hachiman held a perfect image of Yukino in his head. Someone who could not lie, was smart, and flawless in almost every way. Eventually he finds out that she was in the vehicle that hit him but pretended not to know about it. From this realization, Hachiman's image of Yukino was shattered and admits that it was wrong of him to force his ideals on others. They eventually reconcile and Yukino hints they might have become friends. Despite "rejecting" him as a friend, she still trusts him to a high degree and finds his "social suicide" plans irritating. When Tobe gives his request request to the Service Club, she defends Hachiman's previous actions and asks Tobe to stop being rude to him.Volume 7 - Season 2 Episode 1 After the completion of Tobe's request, Yukino expressed her hatred for Hachiman's methods. She was angered by Hachiman's plan for Iroha's request. She became hostile towards Hachiman until he went to the Service Club to apologize and request help with finding something "genuine". She admires Hachiman because he can be himself. Late in the series Yukino is shown to trust Hachiman a lot more, even revealing part of her past involving Haruno and Hayama. She even asks Hachiman to "save her someday". It is hinted that Yukino may have developed romantic feelings for Hachiman but won't act on them because of her family situation and current friendship with Yui. Yukino doesn't want to jeopardize her relationships with the very first people to accept her for who she is. Hachiman has demonstrated feelings of care and trust for Yukino, Hachiman confesses at the end of Volume 14 Chapter 7 that he wants to get involved in Yukino's life, not as an obligation but he wants to, knowing that once he lets go of Yukino, he will never be able to get her back. Then after a bit of awkward conversation, Hachiman tells her they'll live a proper life, take detours every now and then, and make Yukino's life a mess, Yukino then asks Hachiman his life after Hachiman confesses at the end of Chapter 7 and they become couple. Yui Yuigahama When Hachiman first met Yui he believed her to be a typical popular girl. Someone who is only interested in fashion, boys, and parties. Yui is friendly even towards strangers like Hachiman, nicknaming him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner at their first meeting. He does not like the nickname because it sounds like Hikikomori. Yui reveals herself to be a kind but air-headed girl. Hachiman mistrusts nice girls because he believes they either have an ulterior motive or don't mean what they say. His belief is reinforced when he learns from Komachi that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved on his first day of high school and how she brought sweets as thanks. He never knew because when Yui visited his house he hid. Hachiman believed Yui was only being nice to him out of guilt. Hachiman ends up breaking off their friendship due to his belief. However, he is surprised when Yui is genuinely upset and leaves in tears. Though he intended to maintain his distance from Yui, Yukino pressures Hachiman into helping her apologize to Yui and mend their friendship. The strain in the relationship is repaired after Yukino helps clear their misunderstandings during Yui's impromptu birthday party. Yui is one of the few to have Hachiman's personal number and Mail ID (while the rest are Shizuka, Zaimokuza, Saika, Taishi, Komachi, and Hayato). Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they get along quite nicely, though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's rotten personality and distorted views annoying or misguided. Hachiman is frequently frustrated with her upbeat attitude and doesn't hesitate to call her an idiot when she is particularly air-headed. Yui offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party but Hachiman turned her down.Volume 5 After the Summer Camp Arc both Hachiman and Yui realize Yukino's car was the one that struck and injured Hachiman. Together they discuss the possibility of confronting Yukino but decide to let her approach them on her own. On Komachi's insistence, Hachiman ended up accompanying Yui to the end of summer fireworks festival. During the fireworks display. After this Hachiman walks Yui home. On the way back, Yui cleared up the earlier misunderstanding, claiming that the accident wasn't the root cause for her behavior towards him. At the end, Yui appeared to be about to confess her feelings to Hachiman, but an incoming call from her mother interrupts her. Although she seems determined to ignore the call and continue on, Hachiman (who seemed aware of her purpose) urges Yui to take the call. After the call, Yui thanks Hachiman and hurries home. During the Culture Festival, Yui offered Honey Toast to Hachiman. When Hachiman wanted to pay, she asked him to take her out to Pasela (Karaoke Chain) instead. Hachiman requested time to think about it, to which Yui agrees happily. Yui paired up with Hachiman during their field trip to Kyoto. They appear to have grown close as they developed the habit of walking together to the Service Club after class. It is heavily hinted that Yui has romantic feelings for Hachiman. Yui grew tired of waiting for the date Hachiman owes her. She invited him to the Tokyo Sea Life park, but also invited Yukino. Yui requests that their friendship remain the same regardless of how they all might feel. Hachiman rejects her idea in favor of searching for something genuine.Volume 11 - Season 2 Episode 13 Other Students Due to being an outcast, Hachiman was either ignored or overlooked by his classmates. Most of his classmates view him as gross, creepy and even a pervert, especially from girls. In return, Hachiman is not all bothered by his seclusion from others even being proud of it and is annoyed when meddlesome sources such as Shizuka Hiratsuka, Komachi Hikigaya or others try to get him to affiliate with others. While he was initially seen as a nobody, he has gained some acknowledgement for being the student who hurt the feelings of Minami Sagami. Fortunately, this bad standing blows over as time passes, especially after the trip to Kyoto. Saika Totsuka Saika is also one of the few people who truly tries to become friends with Hachiman, despite Hachimans attempts to stay a loner. He is also one of the few people who admires Hachiman for his hidden kind and straightforward personality. Hachiman initially thinks Saika, due to his appearance and mannerisms, is female until Yui told him the truth. Hachiman has to remind himself on occasion that Totsuka is male. Sometimes he even questions if that would matter in their "relationship" before snapping out of his thoughts. It is hinted that Hachiman may see Saika as a friend which is a contrast to others. Their close association often worries Hachiman's sister Komachi Hikigaya. They have been in the same class for two years but Hachiman was unaware of it because he always ignored the "girls". After being properly introduced they began to be friendly with one another. Hachiman once paired up with Saika for tennis. Saika also asked Hachiman to join the Tennis Club to help raise their strength. Saika often shows interest in teaming up with Hachiman on many occasions like the workplace trip, summer camp, etc. Saika is able to tell when Hachiman is depressed or feeling down and attempts to cheer him by taking him to the arcade or the movies. Hachiman is hinted to have a romantic attraction towards Saika's feminine appearance and mannerisms but constantly reminds himself of the latter's gender, as shown as how he's constantly calling Saika and his actions "cute" and, as shown in the anime, always see's sparkles that indicate Saika's cuteness whenever Saika comes running to Hachiman. Yoshiteru Zaimokuza They had often paired together in the past for gym and similar activities, due to them both being outcasts of their class. They appear to be good associates, although both deny they are actually friends due to Yoshiteru's eccentric personality and weird habits. Yoshiteru trusts Hachiman enough to share with him his ambitions of becoming a writer, and Hachiman cares enough or can tolerate him enough to help him out by giving him harsh and critical, yet meaningful, feedback. After the rooftop incident, Zaimokuza is among those who know the real truth behind Hachiman's provocation of Sagami, and admires his courage as he gives a nod of approval and a smile. Hachiman and Zaimokuza understand each other well, due to them having similar interests and both of them being loners. Hayato Hayama Hachiman dislikes Hayato because he thinks he's the typical superficial, popular, athletic, smart high school student. Despite Hachiman considering Hayato irritating, Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani" even though he knows how to properly say his last name. At first, Hayato acknowledged and credited Hachiman for the brilliant solution for the false chain message incident, and even thanked him for it. But during the Summer Camp Arc and Sagami incidents. Hayato starts to hate how Hachiman can only do things in such negative ways. Even though he can understand the reasons behind Hachiman's methods, he refuses to acknowledge his "successes". Even though Hayato hates Hachiman's methods he still tries to defend him from others negative opinions. After the rooftop incident, he remarks that Hachiman is not as bad as he seems to be, and deep down he is actually a good person. However, the others feel that Hayato is very nice for standing up for his fellow classmate. Hachiman attributes this to Hayato's "nice guy" persona, and still feels like he isn't as sincere as he appears. Hayama hints to know things about Hachiman's situation that he doesn't know himself. Yumiko requests that the service club find out Hayato's career path. Instead Hachiman gives advice to Hayato, telling him he can do what he wants, and advises him that the science courses have fewer people and he could be himself. Hayama rejects his ideas and reveals that he hates Hachiman. He often feels like he's lost to Hachiman, something that Hayama can't cope with due to his inferiority complex. In order to deal with his feelings of losing to Hachiman, Hayama reveals he attempts to elevate Hachiman to be his equal so that he could accept losing to him. After the school marathon Hachiman tells Hayato that he hates him too. Hayato once revealed that he was unable to solve Yukino's bullying problem at their previous schools and believed that if Hachiman had attended the same school as them, things would have turned out differently. Saki Kawasaki Hachiman first meets Saki on the roof in the Light Novel, and in the classroom during the anime. Saki is her typical cold and aloof self, even casually insulting him when he sees her panties. After Hachiman resolves her problem (Taishi's request) she starts to respect and befriends Hachiman. They have many similarities between them. Both are socially awkward and have seemingly rude exteriors. They also adore their younger siblings and call each other brocon and siscon. They both worry their younger siblings won't make it into Sobu High. Saki knows Hachiman's leadership abilities and considers him to be a valid Student Council President candidate. The interactions between Saki and Hachiman are focused on more in the Light Novel than in the anime. Hachiman befriends Saki's little sister Keika, and the two bond when taking care of her. They often have awkward interactions that can be misinterpreted as romantic. It is later hinted in the light novel that she may have feelings for Hachiman by her reactions to him. In the haunted house during the Kyoto trip, she was seen clinging to Hachiman's blazer for protection. Saki seems shy when she mentions her own handmade chocolates are in the same bag as Keika's Hina Ebina Like most of the popular kids, Ebina calls Hachiman "Hikitani-kun". It's eventually revealed that she does that on purpose, but jokingly, as she writes Hikigaya's last name correctly on the board for her culture festival play. She seems to like the idea of Hayato and Hachiman being a couple, due to her love for BL/Yaoi and she always giggles strangely whenever they are seen together. Hachiman doesn't pay her much attention but seems to get along with her better than the other popular students even though he is put off by her interests. When she learns that Tobe is about to confess to her, she indirectly requests Hachiman stop Tobe from confessing to her in order to maintain her clique's status quo. She thanked Hachiman personally when it was done. She also hints that she might like to date Hachiman, but he rejects her idea. Ebina eventually tells him that she hates herself for always being selfish with her desires and that she is rotten. Kakeru Tobe Tobe is the first person to mistakenly address him as Hikitani, which becomes an informal nickname for hachiman. After the Summer Camp Arc, he started to have a very negative opinion of Hachiman and felt that he is seriously terrible person. At the end of the cultural festival, he shared his opinion to everyone within earshot. He even made fun of Hachiman by referring him as Somethingtani-kun. When Tobe came to the Service Club with his request, he refused to state his request in the presence of Hachiman as he felt the latter had "zero reliability". As the series progresses, Tobe starts to understand Hachiman better, and sees that he isn't such a bad guy. After the Kyoto trip Tobe casually talks to Hachiman and is friendlier than before, but he still believes Hachiman's name is Hikitani. Hachiman also begin to see good points in Tobe and describes him as a nice person despite being a bit dim witted. Meguri Shiromeguri Hachiman admires Meguri as his senior, he views her as a soothing and reliable student council president to lead the school. She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she couldn't remember his name at first. Meguri appreciates his help during the Culture and Sports festivals. She acknowledged his effort during the student council elections. After Iroha was elected, she spoke with him and expressed her hope that Yukino, Yui, and Hachiman were going to take over student council instead. She would have liked to sometimes hang out with them even after graduation. Iroha Isshiki Iroha and Hachiman first encounter one another during the Judo tournamentVolume 7.5, but it isn't until her request regarding the student council election that they truly become acquainted with one another.Volume 8 - Season 2 Episode 3 Hachiman's first impression of Iroha was that she was an uncute version of Komachi, in others words a person with a sly personality, but lacking in substance. Eventually, Hachiman starts to see through Iroha's lively and air-headed persona, and recognizes her as a shy and intelligent person. He also notices that her lack of confidence and vulnerability, which is the main reason she pretends to be happy all the time. After Iroha became the Student Council president, Hachiman begins to feel guilty for pushing the role onto her and volunteers to help her out. Hachiman starts to treat Iroha like a little sibling, and Iroha in turn starts to rely on Hachiman and asks for his advice and help. Hachiman always gives in to her unreasonable requests because he feels like he has a responsibility to look after her, much like Komachi. There was a turning point in their relationship, after she was rejected by Hayama. While being comforted by Hachiman, Iroha shifts the conversation to him, and reveals that she overheard Hachiman's desire for something "genuine", during his request towards the Service Club. Hachiman is embarrassed, but instead of mocking or laughing at him, Iroha admires his honesty and says she'll never forget it. She declares that she also wants something genuine. Hachiman states that she is a pretty amazing person, she claims that it is his fault that she became this way. A running gag of the series, is Iroha's misunderstanding of Hachiman's words as a confession towards her and gives a quick rejection. This irritates him but he gets used to it and ignores her as he sends her away. The two even go on a "date", where Hachiman admits (internally) that he finds Iroha to be cute even with her sly personality.Volume 10.5 - OVA 2 For the Pre-Valentines even, Iroha gave him some handmade chocolate. Hachiman was surprised and said she seemed skilled in a kitchen. In the Light Novel, Iroha gave a bag of Valentine's Chocolate to Hachiman and asked him to keep it a secret from everyone else. Minami Sagami Sagami and Hachiman first met at the summer fireworks festival. At first sight, Minami viewed Hachiman as a social outcast and a loser even mocking Yui for hanging out with him. Hachiman sees Minami as just another typical popular girl that hates loners. After their encounter at the fireworks festival, Hachiman and Minami are forced to work together when they are chosen to be the male and female representatives for the Culture Festival planning committee. Hachiman often criticized the way Minami handled her responsibilities as chairperson of the Cultural Festival. Things became even worse when Minami ran away and hid during the Cultural Festival finale. When Hachiman managed to find her first, she resented him for it. Hachiman finally had enough of her behavior and tells her off for her attempts at using others and being irresponsible. Minami uses his outburst to manipulate others into being sympathetic towards her. Afterwards Minami would neither join in or stop her clique members from badmouthing Hachiman. During the Athletic Festival Hachiman believes Minami deserves a second chance if only so he can do less work this time. As Minami is appointed Athletic Committee chairman they start to get along better as Minami puts in more effort to help the Athletic Festival. Minami even took Hachiman's advice to discipline her friends and other committee members when they didn't want to help organize the event. After the Athletic Festival, when Hachiman and Minami cross paths in the hallway, she only tells him to get out of her way. Hachiman notices their relationship is neutral and is okay with the result. Acquaintances Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno likes to tease Hachiman about his "relationship" with Yukino and Yui. She constantly addresses Hachiman as her future brother-in-law, much to his annoyance. Haruno sees Hachiman as an intriguing person, most notably due to his habit of over analyzing peoples behaviours, but incapability of understanding the emotions behind their actions. It's a trait that made her declare him a "monster of logic". While Haruno usually takes a very provocative and aggressive demeanor in the presence of Yukino, she is noticeably more casual when alone with Hachiman. For personal amusement, Haruno also sets-up Hachiman and Hayato on a double date with Kaori Orimoto and her friend Chika, she even spied on them throughout the date. Hachiman is frightened by Haruno's aggressive, scheming, and sly personality. but he also considers her to be amazing and nearly perfect. Rumi Tsurumi Rumi is a bullied loner like Hachiman. She is more open to Hachiman during their conversations, since both of them are fellow loners and ostracized by their peers. During the Summer Camp Arc she is very worried about her future and confides in Hachiman and Yukino. After Hachiman intervenes in the test of courage, Rumi avoids Hachiman while she had no issue approaching him before. She might know about his involvement in the unusual "test of courage". During the Christmas collaboration event between Sobu High and Kaihin Sogu High, they meet again. Rumi happily meets with Hachiman and together they make Christmas tree decorations. Hachiman sees that his method did save Rumi from bullying, but he feels that it was not enough as Rumi is still a loner. Her status is what gave Hachiman the final push to realize his problem solving methods were not effective and that he needed to change. Hachiman decides to rely on Rumi and makes her the star of the Christmas play. This draws other kids to Rumi, Hachiman is happy to see she is still able to make friends. Taishi Kawasaki Hachiman meets Taishi through Komachi, who brings Taishi to him with a request involving his sister, Saki. Hachiman is initially cold towards Taishi due to his closeness to Komachi. Even though Hachiman dislikes Taishi, he helped him with his request. Saki points out Hachiman is able to understand Taishi better than she can. Hachiman slowly warms up to Taishi, offering advice about his High school choice and girls. Taishi is respectful towards Hachiman, as he frequently calls him big brother and holds him in high regard. He believes Hachiman is smart and popular with girls. Keika Kawasaki Keika is very fond of Hachiman and calls him "Haa-chan". Mostly they play whenever they meet. They meet during the christmas collaboration event. Keika is waiting for her "older sister" (Saki) to get her, Hachiman agrees to wait with her. During the Pre-Valentines day event Keika offered Hachiman a bag of Valentine chocolates and kept clinging onto him. Kaori Orimoto Kaori was Hachiman's classmate and previous crush in middle school, she was cheerful and enthusiastic causing Hachiman to think she liked him. Hachiman had asked Kaori out, but was immediately rejected and they never spoke again. Her rejection of Hachiman has great impact on him, it led him to hate all "nice girls" and worsened his loner behaviour. By complete coincidence Hachiman, while out with Haruno Yukinoshita, meets Kaori again in high school. She is only interested in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman since she knows they both go to Sobu High School. While Hachiman wanted nothing to do with her, an intrigued Haruno meddled and got Hayato to come and meet Kaori and her friend. Kaori sets up a double date with her, Chika, Hayato, and Hachiman, but she fails to let Hachiman know. During the date, Kaori demonstrates cheery yet insulting behavior towards Hachiman until Hayato points it out to her and telling her to stop. Hachiman, seeing Hayato point out her behaviour, realizes she was like this all the time and its made obvious that Hachiman no longer holds any romantic feelings for Kaori as he even belittles himself for thinking he liked her. Due to the events of the double date, Kaori's attitude towards Hachiman seems to have changed and she is more considerate of what she says about him because of Hayama's criticism. They meet later during the Christmas collaboration event. Kaori is surprised at how well Hachiman handles leadership. Kaori mentions there was more to him than she realized. She stated she didn't make the effort in knowing him very well in middle school. Kaori brought up his past confession and says that Hachiman still isn't boyfriend material in her opinion, though he voices he is no longer interested in her. However, he is surprised after she states that she wishes they could be friends and thus wants to patch up the relationship between them. After that, she invites him to their middle school reunion, which he immediately turns down while she laughs thinking its a joke. They meet again at the pre-valentine collaboration event. Kaori is much friendlier and even gives him Valentines day chocolate for the first time. References Category:Relationships